


Airím uaim thú

by wastelandyke



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lost Days AU, Past Character Death, but its undone, no profreading we die like mne, obviously
Language: Gaeilge
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastelandyke/pseuds/wastelandyke
Summary: Tar éis an Pit Lazarus, tá Jason feargach, brónach agus ag fulaingt.Ach den chuid is mó, tá sé sé bliana déag d'aois, cailleann sé a dhaid agus tá sé ag iarraidh dul abhaile.





	Airím uaim thú

**Author's Note:**

> Dia dhaoibh! Tabhair neamhaird ar aon bhotún, le do thoil, níl mé líofa. Taitneamh a baint as!

Bhí a fhís glas. Bhí a chorp ar fad ag scradail air. Bhí mílte sceana ag gearradh a chraiceann. Bhraith a scamhóga chomh hiomlán go bhfuil d'fhéadfadh siad pléasctha, ach níl tarraingt a anála ann.  
  
Ba é an t-intinn an pian is measa, áfach.  
  
Chuimhnigh sé gach rud.  
  
Ní raibh sé ag iarradh.  
  
Ní raibh sé ag iarradh cuimhneamh a dhéanamh ar an miotail fuar a bhí ag nascadh lena chorp arís agus arís agus arís eile.  
  
Ní raibh sé ag iarradh cuimhneamh a thabhairt ar an cuma fuaránta ar a aghaidh a mháth- ar aghaidh Sheila.  
  
Ní raibh sé ag iarradh cuimhneamh an fhuil ag líonadh a bhéal.  
  
Ní raibh sé ag iarradh cuimhneamh ag faire ar na huimhreacha dearga dul síos go tapa.  
  
Ní raibh sé ag iarradh cuimhneamh an deataigh agus an teas.  
  
Ní raibh sé ag iarradh cuimhneamh fós ag fanacht lena dháid ag teacht.  
  
Ní raibh sé ag iarradh cuimhneamh ag fanacht amú.  
  
Laghdaigh a phian go leor dó chun a bheith feasach ar a thimpeallacht.  
  
Más rud é go raibh sé seo ifreann, nach raibh Jason cinnte nach mbeadh tuillte aige, bhí sé i bhfad níos ciúine ná mar a bhí sé ag súil leis. Agus go leor fluicheach freisin.  
  
Thuig sé go raibh sé i snámha uisce. Nó rud éigin cosúil le huisce ar a laghad, más rud é go raibh uisce glas agus gur dóigh le dóiteáin.  
  
Thuig sé ach go raibh a chluasa ag glaoch nuair a stopadh sé. Ina ionad sin, chuala sé go bhfuil duine ag rá a ainm. D'fhéach sé le foinse an guth. Bhí Talia al Ghul ina seasamh ann, a lámh amach, ag teacht dó.  
  
Ghlac sé go curamach é. A luaithe a rinne sé, thosaigh sí ag tarraingt air go tapa. Bhí sé fós go leor as é, agus an chead rud eile a raibh a fhios aige, bhí sé ina seasamh ar aill, pacáiste sásta ina lámha, á rá nach raibh díoltas air.  
  
Ar bhealach, an seactain ina dhiadh sin, fuair sé é féin i bPáras. Ní raibh a fhios ag an duine taobh thiar den deasc ag an mbrúach ná ní raibh cúram air, go raibh Jason buachaill óg ina chuid féin i gcathair mhór, toisc gur thug sé seomra dó gan fadhb.  
  
Nuair a bhí sé ar a chuid féin, i ndáiríre, fíor ar a chuid féin den chéad uair i seachtain, thosaigh an brón ag socru.  
  
Nuair a bhí sé ag bogadh, níor thug sé faoi deara é. Sin é an bealach a bhí sé i gcónaí do Jason. Ach anois, mar a luíonn sé den chéad uair ós rud é a fhios ag Dia cé chomh fada, ba mhaith leis a lámh an fón doire a choinneáil a fhios aige atá suite ag bun a mhála, an uimhir a bhfuil a fhios aige chomh maith a chlóscríobh, chun guth a sheanathair a chloisteáil arís.  
  
Mar sin a dhéanann sé.  
  
Ní raibh sé ró-mhaith riamh ag rialú spreagadh ar aon nós.

**Author's Note:**

> Go raibh maith agaibh as léamh!


End file.
